To date, the common means of rolling a railroad car down its track relies on smooth and flat rails with the railroad car wheels fixed on springs of air or steel springs which absorb at most a few inches of wheel reaction to track undulations. This has the effect of limiting the train's speed since cars exhibit little tolerance to uneven tracks and sway dangerously as speed continues to increase. The obvious need is for designs for mounting the wheels so they are more tolerant of uneven tracks and also to reduce the high torque now required on the wheels so that the train can be effectively driven forward without slippage and chattering of the wheels against the track. To do this the design this invention employs allows the wheels a much greater latitude in their shock absorbing movement and significantly reduces the torque required to move the train car at high speeds. This is accomplished by causing the car to always roll downhill. To accomplish this the tracks are formed to have a wave shape on the top of the track which gives approximately half the wheels the opportunity to be rolling down hill at any one time. The other half of the wheels are of course going up hill but they are not carrying any of the train car's weight as are the other half of the Wheels which are rolling downhill.